The new face of WWE
by Minarin
Summary: Peter Jamesley has bought WWE off the McMahons to everyone's suprise and immediately brings in new superstars. All the matches written using EWR and wrestlers are mainly 2002 but include now some of the newer ones. March 17th posted with Roster as well.
1. March 3rd 2006

**Title: **The new face of WWE

**Author:** Minarin

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters are wrestlers in real life. They are very inspiring and wish them all the best. There are a few I've made up. Matches are written with help from Extreme Warfare Revenge.

**Summary:** Peter Jamesley has bought WWE off the McMahons to everyone's suprise and immediately brings in new superstars. All the matches written using EWR and wrestlers are mainly 2002 but include now some of the newer ones.

**Friday Night Destruction.**

Card:

1)Lita vs Nidia – Women's championship

2)Tajiri vs Shannon Moore – Cruiserweight championship

3)Tatanka vs CVC – European championship

4)Hardcore Holly vs Sandman – Hardcore match - hardcore championship

5)Justin Credible vs Carlito Cool

6)Rock vs Kane

7)Kurt Angle vs Chris Jericho

8)Chris Benoit vs Big Show – US championship

9)Rob van Dam vs Randy Orton – intercontinental championship

10)A.P.A vs MnM – World Tag team championship

11)Goldberg vs Triple H – Heavyweight championship

Show :

Cole: Welcome to Friday night Destruction. We have huge changes to the face of the WWE with new owner Peter Jamesley in charge. He has joined Smackdown and RAW together and brought in more superstars like Tatanka, CVC and Sandman.

Tazz: That's right, our first card looks awesome with The rock taking on Kane, Chris Benoit defending the US title against Big Show. And the main event Golderg vs Triple H. Can't wait.

Cole: First though our new boss makes a statement.

"Cold as Ice" plays as Peter Jamesley walks to the ring. He takes up a microphone.

Peter: Hello Everybody. Are you ready for action.

Crowd cheer.

Peter: We have great matches ahead. We see two titles return in the European and Hardcore championships. Justin Credible and MnM will make their debuts. Along with cVc, Tatanka, Sandman and Carlito.

1)

Lita vs Nidia (For The WWE Womens Title)

Lita hits an arm drag on Nidia. Lita strikes Nidia. Face crusher from Lita on Nidia. Lita hits a spinning back kick. Lita gets taken down out of nowhere. Nidia attacks with some poorly executed flying moves. Nidia uses a running dropkick into the corner. Cover for a two count. Lita ducks a wild right hand. Flying elbow off the top rope by Lita. Cover for a two count. Diving headbutt from Lita. Pin, but Nidia is out just before the three count. Nidia reverses a Lita hammerlock. Weak kicks from Nidia, who is moving very slowly. Lita reverses a waistlock. Lita hits a spinning back kick. Lita climbs to the top turnbuckle as Nidia is stunned. Here it comes - Litacarana, forget about it. 1...2...3!.

Cole: Lita showing us why she's women's champion.

2)

Tajiri vs Shannon Moore (For The WWE Cruiserweight Title)

Dropkick connects, Shannon goes down. Tajiri hits a wicked chop that echoes through the building. Tajiri hits a dropkick on Shannon Moore. Second rope flying axe handle, Shannon goes down. Shannon reverses a waistlock. Tajiri takes a flying neckbreaker from Shannon Moore. Shannon crushes Tajiri with a running senton. Cover for a two count. Shannon drops an elbow...but misses. Flying reverse elbow by Tajiri. Cover for a two count. Vicious kick to the teeth from Tajiri. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Shannon Moore pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Dropkick connects, Tajiri goes down. Tajiri drops out the back of a Shannon Moore bodyslam attempt. Shannon takes a flying neckbreaker from Tajiri. Shannon Moore can barely stand. Kick Of Death! That shook the ring. 1...2...3! Matt Hardy Version 1.0 comes running down the aisle, and gets into the ring! Matt Hardy Version 1.0 spins Tajiri around. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 hits the Twist Of Fate! Tajiri has been left down on the canvas.

Cole: Matt Hardy makes his return and makes Tajiri pay for winning, could there be a Matt Hardy vs Tajiri in the future.

3)

Count Von Carstein vs Tatanka (For The WWE European Championship Title)

Takanka slams Count Von Carstein down. Powerslam from Tatanka on CVC. There's a two count on the pin. Takanka drops an elbow...but misses. Takanka takes a snap suplex from Count Von Carstein. Takanka walks into a spinning heel kick. Cover for a two count. Count Von Carstein with an enziguri. Pin : 1 - 2 - No. CVC hits a dropkick on Tatanka. Takanka reverses a waistlock. Big clothesline from Takanka. Cover for a two count. Flapjack from Takanka on CVC. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. CVC takes a vertical suplex. CVC backdrops Tatanka out of a piledriver attempt. Amateur-style takedown from Count Von Carstein. Face-first suplex from CVC. Athulas comes running down the aisle and into the ring! Tatanka turns around. Athulas spins Takanka around. Athulas hits the Chokeslam straight to hell! Athulas leaves the ring, the damage done! Cover gets three. Count Von Carstein pinned Takanka. The Kildurin are beating down on Tatanka! The music of Matt Morgan hits, and he comes running down the aisle into the ring. CVC and Athulas bail out of the ring, leaving Tatanka down in the ring. Matt Morgan may have saved Tatanka from a brutal beating.

Cole: Two debutants going for the title. Suprising but CVC with help from Athulas picks up the win and the title.

Tazz: Tatanka will feel like he's been screwed. And nice of his Tag team partner to make the save.

4)

Hardcore Holly vs Sandman (For The WWE Hardcore Championship Title)

Hardcore strikes away at Sandman. Sandman reverses a hip toss. The referee bumps after catching a wild right hand and is down. Side suplex from Sandman. Cover, but there's no one to count for Sandman. Hardcore Holly comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Hardcore Holly uses a big bag of popcorn to floor Sandman. Hardcore Holly DDTs Sandman. Cover for a two count. Side suplex from Hardcore. Pin, but Sandman is out just before the three count. Hardcore Holly misses a clothesline. Whip into an upright table by Sandman. Pin, but Hardcore is out just before the three count. Sandman walks into a trip. Sandman is in trouble. Alabama Slam! That shook the ring. 1...2...3! Hardcore Holly offers a handshake to Sandman...and he accepts it!

Tazz: Not a good match, Imagine being floored by popcorn. Shame I can't show them how to have a hardcore match.

Cole: Good sportsmanship at the end though.

5)

Justin Credible vs Carlito Cool

Carlito snapmares Justin Credible. Justin Credible comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Credible bodyslams Carlito Cool. Hooks the leg, but the referee is out after getting hit by Carlito. Carlito Cool powers out of a Justin Credible headlock. Face crusher from Carlito on Credible. Flying elbow off the top rope by Carlito Cool. There's a two count on the pin. Chin crusher by Carlito Cool. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Credible ducks a wild right hand. Massive backbreaker, Carlito got planted. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Carlito counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Carlito Cool gets whipped into the corner. Credible charges in, but into a pair of raised boots. Carlito uses a roll up, with feet on the second rope! The referee hasn't seen it: 1...2...3! Minardi comes running down the aisle, and gets into the ring! Minardi spins Carlito around. Minardi hits the Minardi Slam! Carlito Cool has been left down on the canvas.

Cole: Carlito disrespecting Justin by cheating. Minardi makes the save and could that mean a big match soon.

6)

The Rock vs Kane

Bodyslam by Kane. Rock walks into a spike slam. There's a two count on the pin. Rock drops out the back of a Kane bodyslam attempt. The Rock fires off some right and left hands. Rude Awakening on Kane by Rock. There's a two count on the pin. Brutal powerbomb on Kane. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Back elbow connects, Kane staggers backward. Kane counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Rock walks into a spike slam. Hooks the leg for a two count. Massive lariat. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Big backdrop on Rock, executed well. Rock takes a headbutt from Kane. Rock kicks Kane in the gut to reverse the momentum. Running knee lift from The Rock. Lifting DDT by The Rock, looked good. The Rock moves in for the kill. Here it comes - Rock Bottom. 1...2...3, it's finished.

The Rock grabs a microphone.

Rock: Why is the Rock facing these candy asses, The Rock should be facing Goldberg.

Peter's music plays as he walks to the ring, he takes a microphone.

Peter: Look Dumbass. I'm in charge. What I say goes, you want a title match. You got one. At RAW. The Rock will face CVC for the European championship. Now face that lady.

Peter leaves.

Cole: Next week CVC vs The rock, No offense to the young vampire but The Rock will beat him.

7)

Kurt Angle vs Chris Jericho

Angle slams Chris Jericho. Jericho takes a back suplex. Jericho tastes a high angle back suplex. Stun Gun from Kurt Angle! Kurt Angle gets taken down out of nowhere. Angle takes a flying neckbreaker from Chris Jericho. Angle walks into a jaw breaker. There's a two count on the pin. Kurt Angle takes the advantage. Jericho gets rocked with a brutal elbow to the jaw by Angle. Cover for a two count. Spear! Jericho is down and hurt. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Chris Jericho ducks a clothesline attempt. Chris Jericho snap suplexes Angle. Chris Jericho misses a clothesline. Big dropkick by Kurt Angle, who got good elevation. Chris Jericho gets knocked to the ground by Angle. Here it comes...Angle Lock! Chris Jericho taps!

Cole: What a match. These two were great.

8)

Chris Benoit vs Big Show (For The WWE United States Title)

Benoit bodyslams Big Show. Double arm suplex by Chris Benoit, Show hits hard. Hard impact russian legsweep by Benoit. Chris Benoit snap suplexes Show...with authority! Big Show reverses a hip toss. Big Show punches away at Chris Benoit. Big Show hits a sloppy bulldog off the ropes. There's a two count on the pin. Chris Benoit takes the advantage. Doctor Bomb, Show landed hard. There's a two count on the pin. Brutal powerbomb on Show. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Show reverses a waistlock. Benoit takes a weak kick. Show only gets knees on a splash. Big dropkick by Chris Benoit. Benoit scores with a forearm, sending Show down into the corner. The referee pulls Chris Benoit away to get the break. Wait! Show has pulled something out of his tights. Chris Benoit walks over...and gets floored by a punch! No, the referee saw the brass knuckles!

Cole: Big show costing no one but himself with that move.

9)

Rob Van Dam vs Randy Orton (For The WWE Intercontinental Title)

Orton slams Rob Van Dam down. Spinebuster by Randy Orton. Cover for a two count. RVD pushes out of a Randy Orton hold. Spinning back kick from Rob Van Dam. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Cover for a two count. DDT from the top rope by Rob Van Dam. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Hard back suplex on Orton. Orton reverses a waistlock. Full nelson slam on RVD. Cover for a two count. Death valley driver by Randy Orton, Rob Van Dam is down and hurt. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Orton slams Rob Van Dam down. RVD gets slammed. Rob Van Dam pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. RVD hits a dropkick on Randy Orton. Orton walks into a face crusher variation. Rob Van Dam floors Randy Orton...and climbs the turnbuckles. Off the top - Five Star Frog Splash. 1...2...3!

Cole: RVD has been getting a lot of stick off Evolution, now this is one step closer to shutting them up.

10)

A.P.A. vs MnM (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Simmons hits a stump piledriver on Johnny Nitro. Nitro tags out to Joey Mercury. Ron Simmons hits a right hand on Joey Mercury. Simmons tags out to Bradshaw. Big clothesline from Bradshaw. Tag to Johnny Nitro. Powerslam from Bradshaw on Nitro. Bradshaw turns Nitro inside-out with a clothesline. Johnny Nitro climbs to the top rope, ready to leap at Bradshaw. Joey Mercury bounces off the ropes for an elbow drop without seeing his partner, and crotches Nitro by accident. Johnny Nitro can barely stand. Clothesline From Hell! 1...2...3.

Cole: Didn't see the point of this match but good performance from the rookies.

11)

Goldberg vs Triple H (For The World Heavyweight Title)

Headbutt on HHH by Goldberg. Slam from Goldberg. Hooks the leg for a two count. Triple H fights out of a grapple. Rude Awakening on Goldberg by HHH. Hooks the leg for a two count. Big piledriver on Goldberg. Cover for a two count. Goldberg comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Messed up bodyslam by Goldberg. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. HHH drops out the back of a Goldberg bodyslam attempt. Goldberg whips HHH into the turnbuckles, the referee gets sandwiched. Brutal powerbomb on Goldberg. Pinfall attempt, but the ref is laid out. Massive backbreaker, Goldberg got planted. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Goldberg blocks a punch. The ref gets hit in the face again. Goldberg knocks HHH to the outside, then signals for the Jackknife. He reaches out of the ring for Triple H...and gets clobbered with the ring bell! Right to the head! The referee looks up to see HHH sliding in and making the pinfall. The referee calls for the bell though! He's disqualifying Triple H, he must have seen the ring bell shot! The match is over. The fight has started up again! Goldberg attacks HHH, and they brawl all around ringside, then into the crowd! They eventually disappear backstage, still fighting.

Tazz: That was a great end to a good first show, See you all on RAW.

A/N

Well its my first attempt at a Wrestling show. The matches were made up using EWR, good game. Please Read and Review.


	2. March 6th 2006

**WWE Monday Night RAW.**

Card:

1)Lita vs Ana – Women's Title

2)Tajiri vs Matt Hardy – Cruiserweight Championship

3)CVC vs The Rock – European Championship

4)Hardcore Holly vs Spike Dudley – Hardcore match – Hardcore championship

5)Minardi vs Carlito Cool

6)Big Show vs Bill Alfonso

7)Brock Lesner vs Randy Orton

8)Chris Benoit vs Booker T – US Title

9)RVD vs Ric Flair – IC Title

10)A.P.A vs The Native Americans vs The Dudley Boys vs Los Guerreros – Tag Titles

11)Goldberg vs Chris Jericho – Heavyweight Title

Show :

JR: Welcome everyone to the first RAW under new boss Peter Jamesley.

King: Yes, he did a good job with FND but RAW is WAR.

JR: Indeed. Today though we see debuts again.

King: Yes Ana makes her debut, so does Minardi, Bill Alfonso and Matt Morgan.

JR: Let the show begin.

1)

Lita vs Ana(For The WWE Womens Title)

Ana gets hip tossed by Lita. Forearm to the face from Lita on Ana. Ana takes a knee lift from Lita. Flying elbow from Lita, barely hitting the target. Ana reverses a Lita hammerlock. Ana hits a right hand on Lita. Ana DDTs Lita. Cover for a two count. Lita pushes out of a Ana hold. Lita uses a running dropkick into the corner. There's a two count on the pin. Slingshot clothesline by Lita. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick Out. Ana avoids a Lita avalanche. Lita receives some unexciting punishment. Lita elbows Ana in the face to break a hammerlock. Ana walks into a spinning heel kick. Lita stuns Ana Rain. Litacarana! 1...2...3! It's all over. Nidia comes running down the aisle, and gets into the ring! Lita is ready though, and strikes first! Lita slams Nidia down. Lita climbs to the top rope and hits the Moonsault! Nidia has been left down on the canvas. The attempted ambush has backfired.

JR: Wow. Already interference. Looks like a future match King.

King: Indeed. It will be.

2)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 vs Tajiri (For The WWE Cruiserweight Title)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 strikes Tajiri. Matt hits a wicked chop that echoes through the building. Matt uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Tajiri takes a flying neckbreaker from Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Matt drops an elbow...but misses. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Matt takes a hurrancarana from Tajiri. Hooks the leg for a two count. Matt drops out the back of a Tajiri bodyslam attempt. Reverse DDT on Tajiri. Cover for a two count. Spear! Tajiri is down and hurt. Pin, but Tajiri is out just before the three count. Tajiri blocks a punch. Dropkick connects, Matt goes down. Matt counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 hits a rolling kick on Tajiri. Shannon Moore comes running down the aisle and into the ring! Tajiri turns around. Shannon Moore spins Tajiri around. Shannon Moore hits the Twist Of Fate! Shannon leaves the ring, the damage done! Pin, three count, it's over. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 pins Tajiri. Matt and Shannon are putting the boots to Tajiri! Lewis Davies comes running down the aisle with a chair! He slides in, sending Mattitude running for cover. Lewis Davies saved Tajiri from a major beating.

King: Now this is despicable. Shannon Moore helping Matt Hardy win the title.

JR: A good match spoiled.

3)

Count Von Carstein vs The Rock (For The WWE European Championship Title)

Kick from Count Von Carstein to the leg. CVC hits a quick kick on Rock. CVC hits an arm drag on Rock. CVC hits an arm drag on Rock. Rock reverses a Count Von Carstein hammerlock. Fallaway slam by The Rock. Rock hits a stump piledriver on Count Von Carstein. Cover for a two count. Rock drops an elbow...but misses. Flying elbow off the top rope by Count Von Carstein. Cover for a two count. Face-first suplex from CVC. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. The Rock ducks a clothesline attempt. Rock hits a right hand. Count Von Carstein powers out of a The Rock headlock. Rock walks into a spinning heel kick. Athulas comes running down the aisle and into the ring! The Rock turns around. Athulas spins Rock around. Athulas hits the Chokeslam straight to hel! Athulas leaves the ring, the damage done! Pin : 1 - 2- 3. CVC defeats Rock. Athulas remains in the ring. The Rock pushes the referee away. The Rock spins Athulas around. The Rock hits the Rock Bottom!

"Cold as Ice" hits as Peter comes out looking furious.

Peter: I know you were cheated Rock. That's why next week. It will be Goldberg vs Rock with the winner going to WRESTLEMANIA to face the champ. Also at Wrestlemania will be Lita vs Nidia for the women's title.

JR: Wow two matches made for Wrestlemania. The rock's whining has helped him.

King: Its not whining JR. It's a political move.

JR: Whatever.

4)

Hardcore Holly vs Spike Dudley (For The WWE Hardcore Championship Title)

Spike Dudley uses a chair to floor Hardcore. Spike Dudley DDTs Hardcore. Cover for a two count. Hardcore backdrops Spike Dudley out of a piledriver attempt. Spike Dudley takes a right hand to the temple from Hardcore. Hardcore Holly hits a right hand on Spike Dudley. There's a two count on the pin. Hardcore Holly smashes a chair over the head of Spike. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Running clothesline from Hardcore Holly. Spike reverses a waistlock. Spike hits a stump piledriver on Hardcore Holly. Hooks the leg for a two count. Side suplex from Spike. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Hardcore gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Spike slams Hardcore Holly onto the table. Hardcore ducks a wild right hand. Spike takes a vertical suplex. Hardcore Holly scores with a poor standing spinebuster. Spike Dudley can barely stand. Here it comes - Alabama Slam. 1...2...3, it's finished.

JR: Much better than Fridays hardcore match. Spike impressed me.

King: And me.

5)

Minardi vs Carlito Cool

Stiff high kick on Carlito by Minardi. Rude Awakening on Carlito Cool by Minardi. There's a two count on the pin. Carlito reverses a waistlock. Carlito hits a flying kick on Minardi. There's a two count on the pin. Carlito hits a high kick on Minardi. There's a two count on the pin. Minardi counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Full nelson slam on Carlito. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Carlito Cool reverses a hip toss. Carlito reverses an irish whip...and Minardi runs into the referee. Diving headbutt from Carlito. Pinfall attempt, but the ref is laid out. Carlito Cool uses a running dropkick into the corner. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Minardi reverses a Carlito Cool hammerlock. Carlito Cool is in trouble. Minardi Slam! 1...2...3. Carlito Cool leaves and walks back down the aisle. Wait...Minardi comes running as well, and Carlito gets dropped with a clothesline, followed by a load of stomps. He is left lying in the aisle.

JR: Finally someone shuts him up.

King: He's cool JR. What Minardi did was not cool.

6)

Big Show vs Bill Alfonso

Big Show strikes Bill Alfonso. Kick from Show. Punch by Show, missing Fonzie by a good six inches. Punch by Show, missing Fonzie by a good six inches. Big Show misses a big legdrop after stalling too long. Bill Alfonso DDTs Show. Hooks the leg for a two count. Show pushes out of a Bill Alfonso hold. Big Show hits a bulldog off the ropes. Hooks the leg for a two count. Show DDTs Bill Alfonso. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Big Show misses a clothesline. Bill Alfonso punches away at Big Show. Big Show ducks a clothesline attempt. Weak slam from Show. Big Show moves in for the kill. Show Stopper! 1...2...3.

King: Well an unimpressive debut for Bill Alfonso.

JR: He did have the Big Show.

7)

Brock Lesnar vs Randy Orton

Big backdrop on Lesnar. Randy Orton hits a bulldog off the ropes. Hooks the leg for a two count. Lesnar powers out of a headlock. Brock Lesnar fires off some right and left hands. Running knee lift from Brock Lesnar. Hooks the leg for a two count. Spear! Orton is down and hurt. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Fallaway slam by Brock Lesnar. Orton counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Nice piledriver on Lesnar. Cover for a two count. Powerbomb on Lesnar. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Orton slams Brock Lesnar down. Lesnar takes a headbutt from Randy Orton. Lesnar powers out of a headlock. Bodyslam by Lesnar. Spear! Orton is down and hurt. Randy Orton can barely stand. Here it comes - F5. 1...2...3, it's finished. Brock Lesnar is still in the ring celebrating. Randy Orton pushes the referee away. Randy Orton spins Lesnar around. Randy Orton hits the RKO!

JR: Awesome match, we need more like that.

8)

Chris Benoit vs Booker T (For The WWE United States Title)

Benoit bodyslams Booker T. Booker takes a back suplex. Booker gets caught with a short powerbomb from Benoit. Chris Benoit with a spinning neckbreaker on Booker. Booker blocks a punch. Bodyslam by Booker. Booker T hits a bulldog off the ropes. Cover for a two count. Benoit blocks the suplex attempt. Full nelson slam on Booker. Hooks the leg for a two count. Chris Benoit plants Booker with an exploder suplex. Pin, but Booker is out just before the three count. Booker blocks a kick from Chris Benoit. Benoit gets slammed. Benoit drops out the back of a Booker T bodyslam attempt. Vertical suplex by Chris Benoit. Chris Benoit has Booker T down on the canvas. Here it comes...Crippler Crossface! Booker T taps! Chris Benoit extends his hand to Booker...and it is accepted! They shake!

JR: Shows despite the match they are friends.

9)

Rob Van Dam vs Ric Flair (For The WWE Intercontinental Title)

Standing leg lariat by Rob Van Dam on Flair. Flair reverses a waistlock. Headbutt on RVD by Flair. Rob Van Dam charges, Flair moves, and the referee is knocked out. Flair DDTs Rob Van Dam. Cover, but there's no one to count for Ric Flair. RVD counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Driven DDT by Rob Van Dam. The ring shook violently. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Flair is down. Cover for a two count. Power drive elbow by Rob Van Dam. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. RVD only gets knees on a splash. Flair hits a stump piledriver on Rob Van Dam, although it was quite weak in its execution. Hooks the leg for a close fall. RVD counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. RVD whips Flair into the turnbuckles...and the referee gets sandwiched. Ric Flair slams RVD, who rolls onto his stomach. What is Rob Van Dam doing? Ric Flair picks him up and signals for a powerbomb. He raises RVD up...but then throws him off. Ric Flair saw that RVD had a chain and was ready to hit him with it. A kick to the gut stuns RVD, and the chain gets taken by Flair, who wraps it around his fist. Knock-out punch! Rob Van Dam is out cold, KOed by his own weapon! The referee gets up to see the pinfall - 1...2...3! Another referee comes running down the aisle, and points out to the first official that Ric Flair used a steel chain to get this victory. The referee reverses the decision! Ric Flair has been disqualified! Batista comes running down the aisle with a chair, and gets into the ring! Batista misses RVD with a chair shot! Rob Van Dam grabs the chair, and knocks Batista to the canvas with it! Batista gets a taste of his own medicine!

JR: What a match. Well done RVD.

King: He cheated though.

JR: Ric hit RVD with the chain not RVD hitting Flair.

10)

Los Guerreros vs A.P.A. vs Dudley Boyz vs The Native Americans (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Big kick from Morgan. Matt Morgan DDTs Eddie. Morgan tags out to Ron Simmons. Eddie gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Ron Simmons strikes Eddie Guerrero. Tag between Ron Simmons and Bradshaw. Eddie hits a punch, but takes one right back. Bradshaw strikes Eddie Guerrero. Eddie counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Flying elbow from Eddie Guerrero. Eddie tags out to Chavo Guerrero. Springboard dropkick from Chavo Guerrero. Nicely done. Pin, three count, it's over. Chavo Guerrero pins Bradshaw. Big clothesline on Chavo. Death valley driver by Bubba Ray Dudley, Chavo Guerrero got planted. Pin, but Chavo is out just before the three count. Bubba tags out to D-Von Dudley. Dudley Boyz whip Chavo into the ropes and hit a double backdrop. D-Von Dudley hits a bulldog off the ropes. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Chavo counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Tag between Chavo Guerrero and Tatanka. Takanka slams D-Von Dudley down. Flapjack from Takanka on D-Von. Tag between Tatanka and Matt Morgan. The Native Americans whip D-Von into the ropes and hit a double back elbow. Pin, three count, it's over. Matt Morgan pins D-Von. Eddie gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Matt Morgan hits a bulldog off the ropes. Eddie Guerrero comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Second rope flying axe handle, Morgan goes down. Flying reverse elbow by Eddie Guerrero. Cover for a two count. Tag between Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Morgan is down. Morgan blocks a kick from Chavo Guerrero. Tag between Matt Morgan and Tatanka. Sloppy tornado punch from Tatanka, Chavo barely got hit. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Weak bodyslam on Chavo by Takanka. Chavo reverses a Tatanka hammerlock. Chavo hits a massive spinning kick to the jaw. Eddie Guerrero has Tatanka down on the canvas and is ascending the corner. Through the air, Frog Splash! 1...2...3.

JR: Los Guerreros pushed by the rookie team of Tatanka and Matt Morgan. Where were A.P.A

King: Too busy getting drunk.

11)

Goldberg vs Chris Jericho (For The World Heavyweight Title)

Spinning back kick from Chris Jericho. Back suplex on Goldberg. Second rope flying axe handle, Goldberg goes down. Goldberg gets caught with a short powerbomb from Jericho. Goldberg blocks the suplex attempt. Powerslam from Goldberg on Jericho. Hooks the leg for a two count. Chris Jericho powers out of a Goldberg headlock. Super kick by Chris Jericho. Cover for a two count. DDT from the top rope by Chris Jericho. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Goldberg counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Chris Jericho fights out of a grapple. Big backdrop on Goldberg. Goldberg gets knocked to the ground by Jericho. Walls Of Jericho! Goldberg taps out! Chris Jericho is still in the ring celebrating. Goldberg pushes the referee away. Goldberg spins Jericho around. Goldberg hits the Jackknife!

JR: And we have a new champion. Goldberg's not happy.

King: If he doesn't beat The rock on Friday he's out of the title picture.

JR: See you all on Friday with FND. FRIDAY NIGHT DESTRUCTION.

A/N

Well here's my first RAW. Hopefully you all like it. Read and Review please.


	3. March 10th 2006

**WWE Friday night Destruction (10/3/2006).**

Card:

1)Lita vs Dawn Marie – Women's title

2)Matt Hardy vs Lewis Davies – Cruiserweight title

3)CVC vs Minardi – European Title

4)Hardcore Holly vs Athulas – Hardcore – Hardcore Title

5)Chris Jericho vs Tajiri

6)Big Show vs Matt Stryker

7)Undertaker vs Kane

8)Chris Benoit vs John Cena – US Title

9)RVD vs Marty Jannetty – IC Title

10)Los Guerreros vs Storm & Morley – Tag titles

11)Rock vs Goldberg – No1 Contender for Heavyweight title

Show :

Cole: Welcome to the second FND, FRIDAY NIGHT DESTRUCTION.

Tazz: And even more debuts tonight. Lewis Davies, Athulas, Matt Stryker and Marty Jannetty

Cole: Can't believe Marty's back. Good luck to him.

1)

Lita vs Dawn Marie (For The WWE Womens Title)

Dawn takes a kick to the chest, and staggers back. Lita hits an arm drag on Dawn. Lita hits a flying kick on Dawn. Dawn Marie powers out of a Lita headlock. Dawn hits a stump piledriver on Lita. There's a two count on the pin. Dawn walks into a trip. Flying elbow off the top rope by Lita. Cover for a two count. Lita face jams Dawn Marie. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Dawn ducks a wild right hand. Dawn hits an arm drag on Lita. Lita blocks a punch. Dawn walks into a spinning heel kick. Lita floors Dawn Marie...and climbs the turnbuckles. Moonsault! 1...2...3! It's all over. Dawn Marie goes nuts, screaming and yelling at everyone within earshot.

Cole: Can someone shut her up please?

Tazz: Can you blame her she lost.

2)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 vs Lewis Davies (For The WWE Cruiserweight Title)

Legsweep out of Nowhere. Cover for a two count. Matt takes a hurrancarana from Lewis Davies. Hooks the leg for a two count. Lewis Davies misses a clothesline. Matt uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Lewis is down. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Lewis counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Lewis crushes Matt with a running senton. There's a two count on the pin. Matt pushes out of a Lewis Davies hold. Springboard dropkick from Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Nicely done. Lewis Davies can barely stand. Twist Of Fate! 1...2...3. Lewis Davies goes nuts, attacking the referee! DDT! The referee is out!

Lewis grabs a microphone.

Lewis: What a fluke for Matt but I'm not bothered. I want real action, Kane, Undertaker. How about I face you both in a handicap match at Wrestlemania.

Peter's music plays.

Peter: Hold on kid. I make the rules. At wrestlemania it will be the brothers of Destruction against Lewis Davies and a partner of his choice.

3)

Count Von Carstein vs Minardi (For The WWE European Championship Title)

Count Von Carstein strikes Minardi. CVC hits an arm drag on Minardi. Minardi takes a chop from CVC. CVC hits a dropkick on Minardi. Count Von Carstein misses a clothesline. Spin kick by Minardi to the face. Flying reverse elbow by Minardi. There's a two count on the pin. Count Von Carstein pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Count Von Carstein uses a running dropkick into the corner. There's a two count on the pin. Slingshot clothesline by CVC, who almost messed it up by slipping on the ropes. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Minardi pushes out of a Count Von Carstein hold. CVC walks into a high dropkick from Minardi. Count Von Carstein powers out of a Minardi headlock. Face crusher from CVC on Minardi. Minardi scores with a forearm, sending CVC down into the corner. The referee pulls Minardi away to get the break. Wait! CVC has pulled something out of his tights. Minardi walks over...and gets floored by a punch! 1...2...3! The referee never saw the brass knuckles! I don't think the fight has finished. Count Von Carstein and Minardi have begun brawling again! They wind up brawling all the way down the aisle and out of view.

Cole: The teacher getting robbed by the former student. Minardi should be European champion.

Tazz: No he shouldn't CVC pinned him.

4)

Hardcore Holly vs Athulas (For The WWE Hardcore Championship Title)

Athulas hits a punch, but takes one right back. Hardcore Holly smashes a chair over the head of Athulas. Athulas gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Athulas gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Athulas blocks a punch. Athulas smashes a fire extinguisher over the head of Hardcore. Full nelson slam on Hardcore. There's a two count on the pin. Hardcore counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Hardcore hits a stump piledriver on Athulas. Cover for a two count. Hardcore Holly scores with a standing spinebuster. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Athulas takes the advantage. Chanelling the spirit of Misawa, Athulas uses a forearm to the face. Hardcore Holly elbows Athulas in the face to break a hammerlock. Athulas gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Count Von Carstein comes running down the aisle and into the ring! Clothesline...but Hardcore ducks! Athulas gets hit! Hardcore Holly knocks CVC out of the ring. Hardcore Holly moves in for the kill. Alabama Slam! That shook the ring. 1...2...3! Athulas and CVC tie Hardcore Holly up in the ropes, then start punching away at him until referees run down and break it up.

Cole: What did Holly do to them.

Tazz: Just announced Hardcore Holly and Minardi vs The Kildurin for Wrestlemania

5)

Chris Jericho vs Tajiri : Tajiri walks into a high dropkick from Chris Jericho. Tajiri receives some punishment. Tajiri takes a butterfly suplex from Jericho. Tajiri takes a flying neckbreaker from Chris Jericho. Tajiri reverses a waistlock. Driven DDT by Tajiri. The ring shook violently. Super frankensteiner on Jericho, who hit hard. There's a two count on the pin. Jericho counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Massive backbreaker, Tajiri got planted. Cover for a two count. Tiger Driver nearly crushes the spine of Tajiri. Misawa approves i'm sure. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Tajiri powers out of a headlock. Kick from Tajiri to the leg. Jericho powers out of a headlock. Jericho hits a dropkick on Tajiri. Chris Jericho has Tajiri down on the canvas. Walls Of Jericho! Tajiri taps out!

Cole: Awesome match. Well done Chris.

Tazz: His opponent for Wrestlemania will be decided later tonight

6)

Big Show vs Matt Stryker

Matt Stryker scores with a back heel kick on Show. Big Show powers out of a Matt Stryker headlock. Big Show DDTs Stryker, poorly executed. Flapjack from Show on Stryker. Matt Stryker can barely stand. Show Stopper! 1...2...3.

Cole: Another rookie, destroyed by the Big show.

7)

Kane vs Undertaker

Spear by Kane. Undertaker elbows Kane in the face to break a hammerlock. Undertaker hits a right hand on Kane. Kane gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Kane elbows Undertaker in the face to break a hammerlock. Massive backbreaker, Undertaker got planted. Death valley driver by Kane, Undertaker got planted. Bodyslam by Kane. Undertaker counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Kane takes a right hand to the temple from Undertaker. Side suplex from Undertaker. Kane can barely stand. Last Ride! That shook the ring. 1...2...3!

Cole: These two will be teaming up at Wrestlemania. Can they work together.

8)

Chris Benoit vs John Cena (For The WWE United States Title)

Fallaway slam by John Cena. Cena hits a stump piledriver on Chris Benoit. There's a two count on the pin. Benoit counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Double arm suplex by Chris Benoit, Cena hits hard. Benoit drives a thrust kick into the chest of Cena. There's a two count on the pin. Death valley driver by Chris Benoit, John Cena got planted. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Back elbow connects, Cena staggers backward. Chris Benoit gets taken down out of nowhere. Spinebuster by John Cena. There's a two count on the pin. John Cena scores with a standing spinebuster. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Big clothesline on Benoit. Cena bodyslams Chris Benoit. Chris Benoit powers out of a John Cena headlock. Fallaway slam by Chris Benoit. Spear! Cena is down and hurt. Big Show just slid into the ring out of nowhere! Chris Benoit gets grabbed, and they start brawling. Cena takes some shots at Benoit as well. The referee, seeing the chaos, calls for a no contest ruling. We have a three-way stand off in the ring, as Chris Benoit, John Cena and Big Show look at each other. They all charge forward, and a three-way brawl erupts in the ring! Security and a pile of referees hit the ring to stop the carnage.

Peter comes out.

Peter: Ok You want to spoil my matches. Well at Wrestlemania it will be Chris Benoit vs Big Show vs John Cena for the US Title.

Cole: That makes five matches decided for Sunday.

9)

Rob Van Dam vs Marty Jannetty (For The WWE Intercontinental Title)

RVD hits a wicked chop that echoes through the building. RVD hits a massive spinning kick to the jaw. Jannetty takes a flying neckbreaker from Rob Van Dam. Second rope flying axe handle, Jannetty goes down. Jannetty powers out of a headlock. Second rope flying axe handle, RVD goes down. Jannetty crushes RVD with a big legdrop. Cover for a two count. Jannetty walks into a trip. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Jannetty is down. Hooks the leg for a two count. Tiger suplex on Jannetty, right from out of the Misawa playbook. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Jannetty pushes out of a Rob Van Dam hold. Standing leg lariat by Marty Jannetty on RVD. Rob Van Dam takes the advantage. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Rob Van Dam climbs to the top turnbuckle as Marty Jannetty is stunned. Flying Kick! 1...2...3.

Cole: RVD retians his title against the returning Marty Jannetty.

Tazz: Can he beat his opponent for Wrestlemania. SHAWN MICHAELS.

Cole: RVD vs HBK?

Tazz: No. MARTY JANNETTY VS HBK

10)

Los Guerreros vs Storm and Morley (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Storm walks into a high dropkick from Eddie Guerrero. Eddie hits a dropkick on Lance Storm. Hooks the leg for a two count. Tag to Chavo Guerrero. Los Guerreros hook up Storm, then hit a double suplex. Hooks the leg for a two count. Chavo uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Lance Storm ducks a clothesline attempt. Super kick by Lance Storm. Hooks the leg for a two count. Tag between Lance Storm and Val Venis. Venis hits a stump piledriver on Chavo Guerrero. Pin, but Chavo is out just before the three count. Bodyslam by Venis. Chavo Guerrero ducks a clothesline attempt. Second rope flying axe handle, Venis goes down. Tag between Chavo Guerrero and Eddie Guerrero. Dropkick connects, Venis goes down. Venis tags out to Lance Storm. Hard back suplex on Storm. Lance Storm tries to get a big slam, but it is blocked when Eddie goes to the eyes! Eddie Guerrero quickly scores with a field-goal kick between the legs! Lance Storm collapses! The referee didn't see the illegal blow! 1...2...3!

Cole: Los Guerreros cheating to win but will their luck hold at Wrestlemania.

11)

The Rock vs Goldberg

Goldberg gets slammed. Goldberg receives some punishment. Running knee lift from The Rock. Big clothesline on Goldberg. Goldberg counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Powerslam on Rock by Goldberg. Big clothesline from Goldberg. There's a two count on the pin. Goldberg gets taken down out of nowhere. Spear by The Rock. There's a two count on the pin. Brutal powerbomb on Goldberg. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Goldberg fights out of a grapple. Some shots by Goldberg. Rock counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Flying shoulder tackle by Rock sends Goldberg to the mat. Goldberg can barely stand. Rock Bottom! 1...2...3. Goldberg gives a murderous look toward The Rock...and attacks! Rock gets dropped to the canvas, then battered with a barrage of rights and lefts. Goldberg picks him up...and launches him over the top rope to the outside. A small measure of revenge has been taken.

Cole: The Rock will be facing Chris Jericho at Wresltemania

Tazz: The seven matches already announced are great. Will there be anymore?

Cole: No idea. See you all at Wrestlemania.

A/N

Yes Wrestlemania 22 is next. Will Lita still be women's champ, will Lewis regret his big mouth and get him and his mystery tag partner beat. What about Y2J and Rock, who will win. Will The Kildurin get shut up finally and who will win in the battle of the rockers. Find out soon.

There will be one more match. You can decide who defends his championship out of:

ChampThree poss opponents

Matt Hardy-Tajiri, Rey Mysterio, Shannon Moore.

RVD-Batista, Randy Orton, Ric Flair

Of course if you have other ideas of Wrestlers to face off, let me know and your match might be done on WRESTLEMANIA.

Please Read and review.


	4. Wrestlemania 22

**WWE Wrestlemania 22.**

Card:

1)Lita vs Nidia – Women's title

2)Lewis and Mystery Partner vs Kane and Undertaker

3)Brock Lesnar vs Randu Orton

4)Chris Benoit vs Big Show vs John Cena – US Title

5)Marty Jannetty vs HBK

6)Los Guerreros vs Storm and Morley – World tag titles.

7)Minardi and Hardcore Holly vs The Kildurin.

8)Chris Jericho vs Rock – WWE heavyweight title.

Show :

JR: Here we are at the first PPV under Peter Jamesley.

King: Looks awesome.

Cole: Yes it does King. I wonder who Lewis' tag team partner will be.

Tazz: Also Rock and Peter not getting on, could rock be out of a job?

JR: No idea but its Lita vs Nidia first.

1)

Lita vs Nidia (For The WWE Womens Title)

Lita hits an arm drag on Nidia. Scond rope splash by Lita. There's a two count on the pin. Nidia counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Lita takes a chop from Nidia. Nidia hits a dropkick on Lita. Cover for a two count. Flying knee to the face from Nidia. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Kick to the gut from Nidia. Lita avoids a Nidia avalanche. Lita uses a running dropkick into the corner. Cover for a two count. Lita with an enziguri. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Nidia walks into a spinning heel kick. Lita hits an arm drag on Nidia. Nidia powers out of a headlock. Lita gets hip tossed by Nidia. Diving headbutt from Nidia, not much elevation. Lita slugs Nidia, sending her down into the corner. While Lita fires up the crowd, Nidia is removing the turnbuckle pad! Lita comes over...but Nidia grabs her by the tights and uses the leverage to slingshot Lita face first into the exposed steel turnbuckle! Nidia rolls up the stunned Lita: 1...2...3! How did the referee not see that? I don't think the fight has finished. Lita and Nidia have begun brawling again! They wind up brawling all the way down the aisle and out of view.

Cole: Nidia cheating for the title. No surprise.

JR: Now we'll see who Lewis' tagteam partner is.

2)

Lewis Davies and David Hughes vs Brothers Of Destruction

Undertaker strikes away at David Hughes. Undertaker with a spinning neckbreaker on David. Undertaker DDTs David Hughes. Tag to Lewis Davies. Lewis Davies strikes Undertaker. Undertaker pushes out of a Lewis Davies hold. Undertaker hits Lewis. Tag to Kane. Brothers Of Destruction hook up Lewis, then hit a double suplex. Full nelson slam on Lewis. Massive lariat. Kane tags out to Undertaker. Brothers Of Destruction have Lewis Davies to themselves. Double Choke Slam! 1...2...3! It's over. Brothers Of Destruction signal to each other...and they attack Lewis \ David! After an swift brawl, Lewis and David are left down in the ring.

Cole: Who is David Hughes?

Tazz: No one special it seems.

King: He's only 20 give him time to develop.

3)

Brock Lesnar vs Randy Orton

Orton receives some punishment. Orton gets slammed. Back elbow connects, Orton staggers backward. Big backdrop on Orton, executed well. Orton kicks Brock Lesnar in the gut to reverse the momentum. Flying shoulder tackle by Orton sends Lesnar to the mat. Randy Orton hits a bulldog off the ropes. There's a two count on the pin. Lesnar ducks a wild right hand. Spinebuster by Brock Lesnar. There's a two count on the pin. Brock Lesnar scores with a big spinebuster. Pin, but Orton is out just before the three count. Orton counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Lesnar gets slammed. Lesnar backdrops Randy Orton out of a piledriver attempt. Back elbow connects, Orton staggers backward. Brock Lesnar moves in for the kill. F5! That shook the ring. 1...2...3! Brock Lesnar is still in the ring celebrating. Randy Orton pushes the referee away. Randy Orton spins Lesnar around. Randy Orton hits the RKO!

Cole: Yet another impressive match.

4)

Chris Benoit vs Big Show vs John Cena (For The WWE United States Title)

Hadbutt on Cena by Show. Shots by Show. Show walks into a trip. Fallaway slam by John Cena. Brainbuster suplex by Chris Benoit. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Big Show hits a big clothesline. Show walks into a trip. Cena \ Benoit whip Show into the ropes and hit a double back elbow. Death valley driver by John Cena, Big Show got planted. Double arm suplex by Chris Benoit, Cena hits hard. Benoit drops an elbow...but misses. Flying shoulder tackle by Cena sends Show to the mat. Big Show can barely stand. Here it comes - F-U. 1...2...3, it's finished.

Tazz: How the hell did Cena pick up Show. Amazing.

Cole: We have a new champ.

5)

Marty Jannetty vs Shawn Michaels : Jannetty takes a headbutt from Shawn Michaels. Rude Awakening on Marty Jannetty by HBK. HBK hits a stump piledriver on Marty Jannetty. Shawn Michaels scores with a big spinebuster. Marty Jannetty is in trouble. Here it comes - Sweet Chin Music. 1...2...3, it's finished. Marty Jannetty extends his hand to HBK...and it is accepted! They shake!

JR: Short and…. That's it.

King: Marty has ring rust give him time.

6)

Los Guerreros vs Storm and Morley (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Dropkick connects, Venis goes down. Second rope flying axe handle, Venis goes down. Cover for a two count. Eddie tags out to Chavo Guerrero. Los Guerreros whip Venis into the ropes and hit a double backdrop. Hooks the leg for a two count. Hard back suplex on Venis. Val Venis pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Massive backbreaker, Chavo got planted. There's a two count on the pin. Tag between Val Venis and Lance Storm. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Chavo is down. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Chavo takes a flying neckbreaker from Lance Storm. Chavo Guerrero pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Chavo tags out to Eddie Guerrero. Standing leg lariat by Eddie Guerrero on Storm. Tag to Val Venis. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Los Guerreros have Val Venis to themselves. Brainbuster! 1...2...3! It's over. Storm and Venis remain in the ring, arguing. Val Venis looks really angry. Lance Storm pushes Venis away and walks off, looking furious.

Cole: Los Guerreros not cheating and still winning.

Tazz: Impressive.

7)

Minardi and Hardcore Holly vs The Kildurin

Count Von Carstein uses an armbreaker to take Hardcore down. Second rope splash by CVC. Cover for a two count. CVC tags out to Athulas. Athulas scoops up Hardcore. CVC bounces off the ropes and hits a flying Hart Attack clothesline. Flying shoulder tackle by Athulas sends Hardcore to the mat. Hooks the leg for a two count. Athulas bodyslams Hardcore Holly. Hardcore blocks a punch. Hardcore Holly turns Athulas inside-out with a clothesline. Tag between Hardcore Holly and Minardi. Driven DDT by Minardi. The ring shook violently. Spear by Minardi. Athulas pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Tag to Count Von Carstein. Count Von Carstein scores with a face jam on Minardi. Count Von Carstein with an enziguri. Pin : 1 - 2 – Not quite. Minardi gets hip tossed by CVC. Minardi kicks Count Von Carstein in the gut to reverse the momentum. Spear by Minardi. Count Von Carstein is in trouble. Minardi Slam! That shook the ring. 1...2...3! I don't think the fight has finished. Minardi \ Hardcore and The Kildurin have begun brawling again! They wind up brawling all the way down the aisle and out of view.

JR: Good match and the underdogs win against the experienced tag team.

King: Good work from Hardcore and Minardi.

8)

Chris Jericho vs The Rock (For The World Heavyweight Title)

Bodyslam by Rock. Spear by The Rock. Cover for a two count. Jericho ducks a wild right hand. Jericho hits a right hand. Rock takes a flying neckbreaker from Chris Jericho. Cover for a two count. Death valley driver by Chris Jericho, The Rock is down and hurt. Pin : 1 - 2 – Not quite. Jericho hits a dropkick on The Rock. The Rock elbows Chris Jericho in the face to break a hammerlock. Nice piledriver on Jericho. Cover for a two count. Lifting DDT by The Rock, looked good. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Running knee lift from The Rock. Jericho takes a headbutt from The Rock. Rock walks into a trip. Jericho hits a dropkick on The Rock. DDT from the top rope by Chris Jericho. That looked brutal. Goldberg comes running down the aisle with a chair! Jericho goes to irish whip The Rock into the ropes. Goldberg hits Rock with a chair to the back! Chris Jericho has The Rock down on the canvas. The Rock gets locked in the Walls Of Jericho! Submission victory! Goldberg remains in the ring. The Rock pushes the referee away. The Rock spins Goldberg around. The Rock hits the Rock Bottom!

Rock grabs a microphone.

Rock: That's twice I've been screwed in title matches. I want a rematch.

Peter's music plays, he's carrying a microphone.

Peter: You are always whining. I've had enough. You will face Kane and Big show in a handicap match tomorrow. If you win, you get a title shot. If you lose you're out of here.

JR: Wow tomorrow we could lose rock from the roster.

Cole: The boss is strict on whining.

King: Bye everyone and tune in tomorrow to RAW.

A/N

I like rock but in EWR he wouldn't renew his contract so I needed a storyline. Also even though he never made an appearance, Kevin Nash has been and gone.

Please Read and review, also put up matches you want.


	5. March 13th 2006

**WWE Monday night RAW.**

Card:

1)Nidia vs Ana – Women's Title

2)Matt Hardy vs Spike Dudley – Cruiserweight Title

3)cVc vs A-Train – European Title

4)Hardcore Holly vs Raven – Hardcore match – Hardcore Title

5)Undertaker vs A-1

6)Goldberg vs Abyss

7)John Cena vs Chris Benoit – US title

8)RVD vs William Regal – IC title

9)Los Guerreros vs Dudley Boyz – Tag titles

10)Chris Jericho vs Kurt Angle – WWE Title

11)Rock vs Big Show and Kane – Rock loses, he's out.

Show :

King: Here we are at another RAW. After an amazing Wrestlemania what can we expect from Peter.

JR: Two debuts today. A-1 and the monster Abyss.

King: Also the rock is fighting for his career.

1)

Nidia vs Ana (For The WWE Womens Title)

Some chops from Nidia. Nidia hits a kick. Nidia attacks with flying moves. Dropkick from Nidia. Ana ducks a wild right hand. Right hand from Ana on Nidia. Powerslam from Ana on Nidia. Cover for a two count. Nidia ducks a wild right hand. Flying elbow off the top rope by Nidia. There's a two count on the pin. Nidia face jams Ana. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Ana takes the advantage. Ana strikes away at Nidia. Nidia ducks a clothesline attempt. Nidia attacks with some flying moves. Nidia misses a clothesline...and takes out the referee by mistake. Ana floors Nidia, then signals for the Bitch Slap. Meanwhile, Nidia has something in her hands. Ana comes over...and gets nailed with a set of brass knuckles! The referee wakes up to see the pinfall: 1...2...3! It's over.

King: Wow gorgeous ladies.

JR: Yes but Nidia cheats to retain the title.

2)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 vs Spike Dudley (For The WWE Cruiserweight Title)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 strikes Spike. Spinning back kick from Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Spike takes a flying neckbreaker from Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Spike Dudley comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Matt gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Big clothesline from Spike. Hooks the leg for a two count. Matt counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Spear by Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Hooks the leg for a two count. Tiger suplex on Spike. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Spike Dudley takes the advantage. Matt receives some punishment. Matt drops out the back of a Spike Dudley bodyslam attempt. Matt uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 moves in for the kill. Here it comes - Twist Of Fate. 1...2...3, it's finished. Shannon Moore comes running down the aisle with a chair and into the ring! Spike turns...and is dropped by a vicious chair shot! Shannon Moore has left Spike down and bloodied.

JR: What was with Shannon Moore attacking Spike like that?

King: Mattitude showing Spike who's boss.

3)

Count Von Carstein vs A-Train (For The WWE European Championship Title)

CVC hits an arm drag on A-Train. A-Train gets hip tossed by CVC. A-Train takes a chop from CVC. CVC hits an arm drag on A-Train. A-Train reverses a Count Von Carstein hammerlock. A-Train strikes Count Von Carstein. Big clothesline from A-Train. Cover for a two count. CVC counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. CVC hits a high kick on A-Train. There's a two count on the pin. Slingshot clothesline by CVC. Pin : 1 - 2 – kick out. A-Train powers out of a headlock. Lame kick from A-Train. A-Train drops an elbow...but misses. Flying elbow from Count Von Carstein, barely hitting the target. A-Train slams CVC, who rolls onto his stomach. What is Count Von Carstein doing? A-Train picks him up and signals for a powerbomb. He raises CVC up...but then falls backward, getting crushed by his opponent in the process! Count Von Carstein is on top! 1...2...3! Looking at the replay, it appears that CVC had taken a chain out of his tights and wrapped it around his fist! A-Train must have been punched with that chain while in mid-powerbomb! What a cheap shot! I don't think the fight has finished. Count Von Carstein and A-Train have begun brawling again! They wind up brawling all the way down the aisle and out of view.

King: Can cVc win without cheating?

JR: Seems not.

4)

Hardcore Holly vs Raven (For The WWE Hardcore Championship Title)

Raven hits some punches. Raven chair shots Hardcore Holly. Raven slams Hardcore Holly down. Raven with a spinning neckbreaker on Hardcore. Hardcore kicks Raven in the gut to reverse the momentum. Hardcore Holly throws Raven into a shopping trolley. Bodyslam by Hardcore. Hooks the leg for a two count. Raven comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Massive backbreaker, Hardcore got planted. Hooks the leg for a two count. Death valley driver by Raven, Hardcore Holly is down and hurt. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Hardcore reverses a waistlock. Kick from Hardcore. Raven pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Big backdrop on Hardcore, executed well. Hardcore Holly can barely stand. Here it comes - Raven Effect DDT. 1...2...3, it's finished.

King: And we have a new champion.

JR: King you're surprised? Raven was obviously going to win.

King: I am. Hardcore is a really good hardcore wrestler.

5)

Undertaker vs A-1 :

Undertaker takes the advantage. Undertaker hits a double axe handle. Undertaker scores with a standing spinebuster. A-1 is in trouble. Here it comes - Last Ride. 1...2...3, it's finished. Undertaker gives a murderous look toward A-1...and attacks! A-1 gets dropped to the canvas, then battered with a barrage of rights and lefts. Undertaker leaves the ring having left A-1 down and out.

JR: A-1's debut unimpressive. Undertaker easily dominating.

King: A-1 didn't even land a blow.

6)

Goldberg vs Abyss

Goldberg strikes Abyss. Goldberg hits an elbow on Abyss. Big forearm by Goldberg,. Abyss reverses a Goldberg hammerlock. Big backdrop on Goldberg, executed well. Goldberg walks into a spike slam. There's a two count on the pin. Goldberg comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Goldberg hits a stump piledriver on Abyss. There's a two count on the pin. Flapjack from Goldberg on Abyss. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Abyss kicks Goldberg in the gut to reverse the momentum. Goldberg gets slammed. Goldberg pushes out of a Abyss hold. Punch by Goldberg. Abyss can barely stand. Here it comes - Jackknife. 1...2...3, it's finished. Goldberg is still in the ring celebrating. Abyss pushes the referee away. Abyss spins Goldberg around. Abyss hits the Sidewalk Slam!

JR: Abyss doing well but Goldberg had the match won.

7)

John Cena vs Chris Benoit (For The WWE United States Title)

John Cena hits some punches. Cena drops an elbow...but misses. Fate can be so cruel. Cena gets caught with a belly to belly suplex from Benoit. John Cena charges, Benoit moves, and the referee is knocked out. Suplex out of the corner from Chris Benoit. Cover, but there's no one to count for Chris Benoit. Benoit drops an elbow...but misses. Rude Awakening on Chris Benoit by Cena. Cena hits a stump piledriver on Chris Benoit. Cover for a two count. Powerbomb on Benoit. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Benoit backdrops John Cena out of a piledriver attempt. Reverse DDT on Cena. Pin, but Cena is out just before the three count. John Cena fights out of a grapple. Chris Benoit is in trouble. F-U! 1...2...3.

JR: John Cena's good. Good match from the two.

8)

Rob Van Dam vs William Regal (For The WWE Intercontinental Title)

Kick from Rob Van Dam to the leg. William Regal comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. RVD takes a back suplex. Rob Van Dam charges, Regal moves, and the referee is knocked out. Front legsweep slam by William Regal. Cover, but there's no one to count for William Regal. RVD drops out the back of a William Regal bodyslam attempt. Legsweep out of Nowhere. Super kick by Rob Van Dam. There's a two count on the pin. Back heel kick off the second rope, Regal goes down. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Regal counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Vicious back suplex! Rob Van Dam got nailed. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. RVD pushes out of a William Regal hold. William Regal slides out and grabs a chair! RVD goes to climb out of the ring...and takes a chair to the head! The referee has no hesitation in calling for the bell! Disqualification. Regal grabs the referee, then nails him with a right hand! Dozens of people hit the ring to stop any further incident.

JR: What does Regal think he's doing attacking the ref. He cheated and got punished.

King: the ref could have cost Regal the title.

9)

Los Guerreros vs Dudley Boyz (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Big backdrop on Chavo. Bubba hits a stump piledriver on Chavo Guerrero. Cover for a two count. Bubba tags out to D-Von Dudley. Dudley Boyz whip Chavo into the ropes and hit a double backdrop. D-Von slams Chavo Guerrero down. Hooks the leg for a two count. D-Von Dudley hits Chavo. D-Von Dudley misses a big legdrop after stalling too long. DDT from the top rope by Chavo Guerrero. That looked brutal. Tag to Eddie Guerrero. Spin kick by Eddie Guerrero to the face. Lightning kick by Eddie on D-Von. D-Von drops out the back of a Eddie Guerrero bodyslam attempt. Tag to Bubba Ray Dudley. Spear by Bubba Ray Dudley. Massive lariat. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Bubba hits a right hand. Eddie blocks a punch. Eddie crushes Bubba with a big legdrop. Bubba Ray Dudley slugs Eddie Guerrero, sending him down into the corner. While Bubba fires up the crowd, Eddie is removing the turnbuckle pad! Bubba Ray Dudley comes over...but Eddie grabs him by the tights and uses the leverage to slingshot Bubba Ray Dudley face first into the exposed steel turnbuckle! Eddie Guerrero rolls up the stunned Bubba Ray Dudley, and even puts his feet on the second rope to add insult to injury! 1...2...3! What a display of cheating from Eddie Guerrero.

King: Classic Eddie Guerrero. Well done to them.

JR: Yeah it is. Lieing, cheating and stealing.

10)

Chris Jericho vs Kurt Angle (For The World Heavyweight Title)

Big forearm by Chris Jericho. Angle walks into a high dropkick from Chris Jericho. Stun Gun from Chris Jericho! Spin kick by Chris Jericho to the face. Angle powers out of a headlock. Kurt Angle snap suplexes Jericho. Gutwrench into a stomach breaker. Hooks the leg for a two count. Chris Jericho comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Flying cross body off the top rope. There's a two count on the pin. Tiger Driver nearly crushes the spine of Angle. Pin, but Angle is out just before the three count. Angle backdrops Chris Jericho out of a piledriver attempt. Chris Jericho walks into a clothesline from Angle. Chris Jericho reverses a hip toss. Gut buster, Angle hits hard. Chris Jericho has Kurt Angle down on the canvas. Lion Sault! 1...2...3!

JR: Jericho retains his WWE heavyweight Title

11)

The Rock vs Show and Kane

Headbutt on Rock by Show. Rude Awakening on The Rock by Kane. Kane scoops up Rock. Show bounces off the ropes and hits a flying Hart Attack clothesline. There's a two count on the pin. Big Show drops Rock with a clothesline. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Show and Kane whip Rock into the ropes and hit a double back elbow. Show counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Rock hits a stump piledriver on Kane. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Rock only gets knees on a splash. Rock takes a clothesline. Show and Kane whip Rock into the ropes and hit a double back elbow. Cover for a two count. The Rock reverses a hip toss. Death valley driver by The Rock, Kane got planted. Cover for a two count. Show counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Big Show DDTs Rock. Nice piledriver on Rock. Show and Kane have The Rock to themselves. Double Chokeslam! 1...2...3! It's over.

JR: The rock has lost, he's out of here.

King: That's a shock.

JR: Peter's face is expressionless. Did he want rock out or not.

King: No idea.

Peter: Goodbye Rock. I'm sorry you lost but you had it coming. Good luck in the future.

JR: See you all on Friday.

A/N

There rock's gone. Sorry rock fans.


	6. March 17th 2006

**WWE Friday Night Destruction.**

Card:

1)Nidia vs Victoria – Women's Title

2)Matt Hardy vs Rey Mysterio – Cruiserweight Title

3)cVc vs William Regal – European Title

4)Raven vs Abyss – Hardcore Title

5)Batista vs Chris Sabin

6)Billy Gun vs Elix Skipper

7)Big Show vs Eugene

8)John Cena vs Carlito – US Title

9)RVD vs Triple H – IC Title

10)Los Guerreros vs The world's greatest Tag team – Tag titles.

11)Chris Jericho vs Brock Lesnar – WWE Title.

Show :

Cole: Welcome to Friday Night Destruction. I'm Michael Cole and my partner's for tonight are Tazz and Minardi. Welcome Minardi to ring side.

Minardi: Thank you Cole. Its an honour to be with you guys.

Tazz: Since your impressive win with Hardcore Holly over the Kildurin, you've been away. Why?

Minardi: I received a back injury thanks to Athulas in the brawl but I'm here to help you guys tonight.

Cole: The first match is for the women's title.

1)

Nidia vs Victoria (For The WWE Womens Title)

Nidia hits a kick. Some chops from Nidia. Victoria takes a second rope chop from Nidia. Victoria takes a second rope chop from Nidia. Victoria reverses a waistlock. Victoria with a spinning neckbreaker on Nidia. Bodyslam by Victoria. Hooks the leg for a two count. Nidia comes up with a right hand out of nowhere. Second rope splash by Nidia. There's a two count on the pin. Nidia face jams Victoria. Pin : 1 - 2 – Not quite. Victoria kicks Nidia in the gut to reverse the momentum. Nidia kicks Victoria in the gut to reverse the momentum. Victoria gets hip tossed by Nidia. Jamie Noble comes running down the aisle and into the ring! Victoria turns around. Jamie Noble spins Victoria around. Jamie Noble hits the Huge Powerbomb! Noble leaves the ring, the damage done! Pin, three count, it's over. Nidia pins Victoria. Nidia smiles and walks over and shakes hands with Jamie Noble, thanking him for interfering and helping win this match.

Cole: Jamie Noble helping his girlfriend pick up the win.

Minardi: You don't see me cheating to help Ana win.

Tazz: Difference there, Ana's your manager not girl friend.

Minardi: True.

2)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 vs Rey Mysterio (For The WWE Cruiserweight Title)

Flying elbow from Rey Mysterio. Lightning kick by Rey on Matt. Cover for a two count. Matt powers out of a headlock. Spinning back kick from Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Second rope flying axe handle, Rey goes down. Cover for a two count. Tiger suplex on Rey. Pin, but Rey is out just before the three count. Driven DDT by Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Rey Mysterio takes the advantage. Super kick by Rey Mysterio. Cover for a two count. Springboard dropkick from Rey Mysterio. Nicely done. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Matt takes a flying neckbreaker from Rey Mysterio. Rey Mysterio strikes Matt. Matt pushes out of a Rey Mysterio hold. Rey takes a flying neckbreaker from Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Tiger suplex on Rey. Rey Mysterio tries to get a big slam, but it is blocked when Matt goes to the eyes! Matt Hardy Version 1.0 quickly scores with a field-goal kick between the legs! Rey Mysterio collapses! The referee didn't see the illegal blow! 1...2...3! Rey Mysterio got screwed! Jeff Hardy comes running down the aisle, and gets into the ring! Jeff Hardy drops Matt to the canvas. Jeff Hardy picks Matt up and nails him with the Twist of Fate.

Cole: Jeff Hardy has returned to WWE and what an impact. Taking out brother Matt.

Minardi: I respect Rey and Jeff but Matt needs to wise up or I'll give him an F1 Driver.

3)

Count Von Carstein vs William Regal (For The WWE European Championship Title)

Gut buster, CVC hits hard. William Regal hits a delayed suplex on CVC. There's a two count on the pin. CVC pushes out of a William Regal hold. CVC hits a quick kick on Regal. Face crusher from CVC on Regal. Cover for a two count. Diving headbutt from CVC. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Regal gets squashed in the corner with a clothesline. Regal pushes out of a Count Von Carstein hold. CVC walks into a jaw breaker. Hooks the leg for a two count. Delayed brainbuster suplex, Regal held that one for ages. Hooks the leg for a close fall. CVC gets caught with a short powerbomb from Regal. Regal drives a forearm into the chest of CVC. Count Von Carstein fights out of a grapple. CVC hits a dropkick on William Regal. Flying knee to the face from Count Von Carstein. William Regal grabs Count Von Carstein from behind and shoves him into the ropes, then scores with a roll-up...but CVC rolls through with the move! He is using the tights for leverage! 1...2...3! The referee didn't see it! Lewis Davies comes running down the aisle with a chair, and gets into the ring! Lewis hits CVC with a chair to the back! Count Von Carstein goes down to the canvas, hurt.

Cole: Your Wrestlemania opponent taken out by your former tag partner.

Minardi: Me and Lewis we had difficulties but we sorted them, he's had an idea and I'm interested in it.

Cole: Even after he turned on you?

Minardi: He was right.

4)

Raven vs Abyss (For The WWE Hardcore Championship Title)

Raven slams Abyss. Abyss receives some punishment. Fallaway slam by Raven. Flying shoulder tackle by Raven sends Abyss to the mat. Abyss counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Fallaway slam by Abyss. Nice piledriver on Raven. There's a two count on the pin. Raven counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Big piledriver on Abyss. Cover for a two count. Massive lariat. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Abyss blocks the suplex attempt. Abyss hits some punches. Raven takes the advantage. Bodyslam by Raven. Raven moves in for the kill. Raven Effect DDT! 1...2...3. Abyss gives a murderous look toward Raven...and attacks! Raven gets dropped to the canvas, then battered with a barrage of rights and lefts. Abyss picks him up...and launches him over the top rope to the outside. A small measure of revenge has been taken.

Minardi: This Abyss, he looks like a challenge.

Tazz: You think so?

Minardi: No.

5)

Batista vs Chris Sabin

Headbutt on Sabin by Batista. Sabin kicks Batista in the gut to reverse the momentum. Sabin hits a massive spinning kick to the jaw. The ref goes down after accidentally getting caught by an elbow to the face. Vicious kick to the teeth from Chris Sabin. Hooks the leg, but the referee is still out. Batista ducks a wild right hand. Batista hits a right hand on Chris Sabin. Bodyslam by Batista. Cover for a two count. Tornado punch from Batista, Sabin barely got hit. Pin, but Sabin is out just before the three count. Chris Sabin ducks a clothesline attempt. Flying reverse elbow by Chris Sabin. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Batista counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Batista moves in for the kill. Here it comes - Sit-Out Powerbomb. 1...2...3, it's finished.

Minardi: This Sabin kid looks good. Definitely a champion in the making.

Tazz: Yeah he looks good.

6)

Billy Gunn vs Elix Skipper

Driven DDT by Elix Skipper. The ring shook violently. Super frankensteiner on Billy. Hooks the leg for a two count. Billy drops out the back of a Elix Skipper bodyslam attempt. Skipper receives some punishment. Billy Gunn hits a right hand on Elix Skipper. Cover for a two count. Billy Gunn scores with a standing spinebuster. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Billy Gunn with a spinning neckbreaker on Skipper. Skipper reverses a Billy Gunn hammerlock. Skipper crushes Billy with a big legdrop. Cover for a two count. DDT from the top rope by Elix Skipper. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Second rope flying axe handle, Billy goes down. Skipper hits a wicked chop that echoes through the building. Billy drops out the back of a Elix Skipper bodyslam attempt. Elix Skipper takes a right hand to the temple from Billy. Billy DDTs Elix Skipper. Billy Gunn moves in for the kill. Dumb-Ass-Er! 1...2...3.

Cole: Billy having a challenge. Another future star Elix Skipper.

Minardi: Maybe.

7)

Big Show vs Eugene

Big dropkick by Eugene, who got good elevation. Spear by Eugene. Hooks the leg for a two count. Show blocks a punch. Some weak shots by Show. Eugene takes a weak clothesline. Hooks the leg for a two count. Show DDTs Eugene. Pin : 1 - 2 – Kick out. Powerslam on Eugene by Show. Eugene counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Show takes a quick lariat. Hooks the leg for a two count. Tiger suplex on Show. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Big backdrop on Show, executed well. Show takes a back suplex. Show backdrops Eugene out of a piledriver attempt. Show DDTs Eugene. Big Show moves in for the kill. Show Stopper! 1...2...3.

Cole: Big show stopping Eugene dead.

8)

John Cena vs Carlito Cool (For The WWE United States Title)

Cena slams Carlito Cool. Carlito takes a headbutt from John Cena. Fallaway slam by John Cena. Rude Awakening on Carlito Cool by Cena. Carlito Cool comes up with a right hand. Carlito Cool arm drags Cena over. Carlito Cool uses a running dropkick into the corner. There's a two count on the pin. Cena counters an avalanche with a raised foot to the face. Cena hits a stump piledriver on Carlito Cool. Hooks the leg for a two count. John Cena scores with a big spinebuster. Pin : 1 - 2 – Not quite. Carlito Cool comes up with a right hand. Kick from Carlito Cool to the leg. Cena blocks the suplex attempt. Cena slams Carlito Cool down. John Cena misses a clothesline...and takes out the referee by mistake. Carlito Cool knocks Cena to the outside. While calling for the Inverted Figure Four, John Cena slides back in, carrying the ring bell! He swings, but Carlito Cool avoids it and hits a kick to the gut. Carlito grabs the bell and smacks John Cena over the head with it! The referee wakes up to see Carlito making the pinfall: 1...2...3! Forget about it. Another referee comes running down the aisle, and points out to the first official that Carlito Cool used the ring bell as a weapon. The referee reverses the decision! Carlito Cool has been disqualified!

Minardi: Carlito needs to learn a lesson, seems I failed to teach him before but soon I will.

9)

Rob Van Dam vs Triple H (For The WWE Intercontinental Title)

RVD takes a headbutt from Triple H. RVD gets slammed. Fallaway slam by Triple H. Rude Awakening on Rob Van Dam by HHH. Rob Van Dam reverses a hip toss. Second rope flying axe handle, HHH goes down. Spinning bulldog in the corner, HHH is down. There's a two count on the pin. Triple H powers out of a Rob Van Dam headlock. Spear by Triple H. There's a two count on the pin. Triple H scores with a big spinebuster. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Triple H misses a clothesline. HHH walks into a high dropkick from Rob Van Dam. RVD drops an elbow.but misses. Fallaway slam by Triple H. Rob Van Dam can barely stand. Pedigree! 1...2...3. Triple H slides to the outside and grabs a chair, then climbs back into the ring. RVD turns around...and gets planted with a huge chair shot to the head! He is left down and out on the canvas.

Minardi: I feel for RVD, Triple H will pay for that if Rob has anything to say.

10)

Los Guerreros vs World's Greatest Tag Team (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Stun Gun from Shelton Benjamin! Reverse DDT on Chavo. There's a two count on the pin. Tag between Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas. World's Greatest Tag Team whip Chavo into the ropes and hit a double back elbow. Big clothesline on Chavo. Hooks the leg for a two count. Haas hits a massive spinning kick to the jaw. Chavo counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Tiger suplex on Haas. Tag between Chavo Guerrero and Eddie Guerrero. Hard back suplex on Haas. Flying reverse elbow by Eddie Guerrero. Haas counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Tag to Shelton Benjamin. Spear by Shelton Benjamin. Wicked suplex out of the corner from Shelton Benjamin, executed well. Pin : 1 - 2 - No. Shelton hits a right hand. Eddie Guerrero elbows Shelton Benjamin in the face to break a hammerlock. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Shelton is down. Shelton scores with a forearm, sending Eddie down into the corner. The referee pulls Shelton Benjamin away to get the break. Wait! Eddie has pulled something out of his tights. Shelton Benjamin walks over...and gets floored by a punch! 1...2...3! The referee never saw the brass knuckles!.

Minardi: Eddie Guerrero, lieing cheating and stealing. It's a pity Squadra Mexico split up. We were awesome.

11)

Chris Jericho vs Brock Lesnar (For The World Heavyweight Title)

Lesnar gets caught with a belly to belly suplex from Jericho. Lesnar counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Brock Lesnar hits some punches. The referee bumps after catching a wild right hand and is down. Powerbomb on Jericho. Hooks the leg, but the referee is still out. Jericho powers out of a headlock. Jericho hits a dropkick on Brock Lesnar. Lesnar walks into a spike slam. Cover for a two count. Spear! Lesnar is down and hurt. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Jericho walks into a trip. Big piledriver on Jericho. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Jericho pushes out of a Brock Lesnar hold. Brock Lesnar gets knocked to the ground by Jericho. Lion Sault! 1...2...3.

Minardi: Jericho looked awesome as always.

Tazz: Yes indeed.

Cole: Thank you for being with us Minardi. See you all next week at Friday Night Destruction.

A/N

Another FND show done. I'll post the roster next to help you choose matches.


	7. roster

Roster.

A-1 (OVW)

Aaron Stevens (OVW)

Abyss

Al Snow (NW)

Alex Shelley (OVW)

Alexis Laree (F)

Ana (F) (M)

Apolo (OVW)

Athulas

A-Train

Austin Aries (OVW)

Batista

Big Show

Bill Alfonso (OVW)

Bill Demott

Billy Gunn

Billy Kidman

Bobby Rude (OVW)

Booker T

Boss man

Bradshaw

Brock Lesnar

Bubba Ray Dudley

Carlito

Cassidy O'Reilly (OVW)

Charlie Haas

Chase Stevens (OVW)

Chavo Guerrero

Chris Benoit

Chris Jericho

Chris Kanyon

Chris Masters (OVW)

Chris Nowinski

Chris Sabin

Christian

Chuck Palumbo

CM Punk (OVW)

cVc

Damien (OVW)

Danny Basham (OVW)

David Hughes (OVW)

David Young (OVW)

Dawn Marie (F) (M)

D'Lo Brown

Doug Basham (OVW)

D-Von Dudley

Eddie Guerrero

Edge

Elix Skipper

Eric Bischoff (NW)

Eric Watts

Eugene

Fuanki (OVW)

Gail Kim (F) (M)

Gangrel

Garrison Cade (OVW)

Gene Snisky (OVW)

Glenn Gilberti

Goldberg

Goldust

Greg Nicholas (OVW)

Hardcore Holly

Horshu (OVW)

Hurricane

Ivory (F)

Jacqueline (F) (OVW)

Jamal

James Dick (OVW)

James Mitchell (M)

Jamie Noble

Jazz (F)

Jeff Hardy

Jerrelle Clark (OVW)

Jerry Lynn

Jim Duggan

Joel Gertner (M)

Joey Mercury

John Cena

Johnny Jeter (OVW)

Johnny Nitro

Johnny Stamboli

Justin Credible

Juvi Guerrera

Kane

Ken Kennedy (OVW)

Kid Kash

Konnan

Kurt Angle

Lance Storm

Lewis Davies

Lita (F)

Mark Henry

Mark Jindrak

Marty Jannetty

Matt Cappotelli (OVW)

Matt Hardy

Matt Morgan (OVW)

Matt Stryker (OVW)

Maven

Michael Shane

Minardi

Miss Jackie (F) (M)

Molly Holly (F)

Monty Brown (OVW)

Mr. Black (OVW)

Nathan Jones

Nidia (F) (M)

Nikki Lloyd (F) (OVW)

Nova (OVW)

Nunzio

Orlando Jordan (OVW)

Paul Heyman (M)

Paul London

Payne (OVW)

Randy Orton

Randy Savage (NW)

Raven

Rene Dupree

Rey Mysterio

Rhyno

Ric Flair (M)

Rico

Rikishi

Rob Conway (OVW)

RVD

Roddy Piper

Roderick Strong (OVW)

Rodney Mack

Ron Killings

Ron Simmons

Rosey

Sable (F) (NW)

Sabu

Sandman

Scott Steiner

Scotty 2 Hotty

Sean O'Haire

Shane McMahon (NW)

Shaniqua (F) (M) (OVW)

Shannon Moore

Shannon Ward (F) (OVW)

Shark Boy

Sharmell Sullivan (F) (NW) (M)

Shawn Michaels (NW)

Shelton Benjamin

Simon Diamond

Sonjay Dutt (OVW)

Spanky

Spike Dudley

Stacy Kiebler (F) (M)

Stephanie McMahon (F) (NW)

Steve Austin (NW)

Stevie Richards (M)

Sting

Swinger

Sylvan Grenier

Tajiri

Tatanka

Tazz (NW)

Terri Runnels (F) (M) (I8)

Test

Teddy Long (M)

Tommy Dreamer

Torrie Wilson (F) (M)

Tracy Brooks (F) (M)

Trevor Murdoch (OVW)

Trinity (F)

Triple H

Trish Stratus (F)

Tyson Tomko (OVW)

Ultimo Dragon

Undertaker

Val Venis

Victoria (F)

Vince McMahon (NW)

Viscera (OVW)

William Regal

Zach Gowan

NW Non Wrestler (PPV wrestling only)

M Manager

F Female

OVW In Development

I# Injured (# number of months)

Tag Teams.

3rd Dimension Lewis Davies + David Hughes

APA Bradshaw + Ron Simmons

Basham Brothers Danny Basham + Doug Basham

Brothers of Destruction Kane + Undertaker

Dudley Boyz Bubba Ray Dudley + D-Von Dudley

Hells Angels Viscera + Gangrel

Hotshots Chase Stevens + Cassidy O'Reilly

Italian Hardcore Minardi + Hardcore Holly

Killings and Konnan Ron Killings + Konnan

La Resistance Rene Dupree + Sylvan Grenier

London and Kidman Paul London + Billy Kidman

Los Guerreros Eddie Guerrero + Chavo Guerrero

Mattitude Shannon Moore + Matt Hardy

MnM Joey Mercury + Johnny Nitro

Nowinski and Mack Chris Nowinski + Rodney Mack

Palumbo and Stamboli Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli

Snisky and Tomko Gene Snisky + Tyson Tomko

Storm and Morley Val Venus + Lance Storm

Swinger and Diamond Swinger + Simon Diamond

The Kildurin Athulas + cVc

The Native Americans Tatanka + Matt Morgan

Vitamin C Chris Jericho + Christian

World's Greatest Tag team Shelton Benjamin + Charlie Haas.

A/N

updates per show in A/N at bottom

Update - due to UPN dropping FND I'm looking for another channel to host it on EWR.


	8. March 20th 2006

**WWE Monday night RAW.**

Card:

1)Nidia vs Alexis Laree – Women's title

2)Matt Hardy vs Jeff Hardy – Cruiserweight title

3)cVc vs Lewis Davies – European Title

4)Raven vs Bossman – Hardcore match – Hardcore Title

5)La Resistance vs Swinger And Diamond

6)Sabu vs Abyss –Inferno Match

7)Paul London vs Juvi Guerrera

8)John Cena vs Christian – US Title

9)HHH vs D-Von Dudley – IC Title

10)Los Guerreros vs MnM – Tag titles.

11)Chris Jericho vs Undertaker – World Title

Show :

JR: Welcome to Monday Night RAW. We have an exciting line up tonight.

King: Lewis Davies takes on fellow former Minardi trainee cVc, Jeff Hardy's going for his brothers title, we see the return of Bossman.

The lights go out and a face appears on the Tron.

Man: We are of the third Dimension. You two dimensional people will witness a new dimension of wrestling.

The lights come back on

JR: Third Dimension, who are they?

King: No idea JR.

1)

Nidia vs Alexis Laree (For The WWE Womens Title)

Kcks from Nidia. Alexis Laree gets hip tossed by Nidia. Flying dropkick from Nidia on Laree. Laree blocks a punch. Nidia takes a knee lift from Laree. Back heel kick from Laree on Nidia. There's a two count on the pin. Nidia pushes out of a Alexis Laree hold. Nidia hits a high kick on Alexis Laree. Cover for a two count. Nidia blasts Laree with a superkick. Pin : 1 - 2 – Just kicked out. Laree backdrops Nidia out of a piledriver attempt. Laree hits an arm drag on Nidia. Nidia counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Nidia attacks with some flying moves. The ref goes down after accidentally getting caught by an elbow to the face. Alexis Laree knocks Nidia to the outside, then signals for the Tornado DDT. She reaches out of the ring for Nidia...and gets clobbered with the ring bell! Right to the head! The referee wakes up to see Nidia sliding in and making the pinfall: 1...2...3! Ana comes running down the aisle, and gets into the ring! Ana spins Nidia around. Ana hits the Bitch Slap! Nidia has been left down on the canvas.

JR: Wow Ana coming down to attack Nidia.

King: What she do that for?

2)

Matt Hardy Version 1.0 vs Jeff Hardy (For The WWE Cruiserweight Title)

Spin kick by Jeff Hardy to the face. Flying reverse elbow by Jeff Hardy. Cover for a two count. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 ducks a clothesline attempt. Dropkick connects, Hardy goes down. Legsweep out of nowhere. There's a two count on the pin. Tiger suplex on Hardy. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Hard back suplex on Hardy. Jeff Hardy fights out of a grapple. Spinning bulldog in the corner, Matt is down. Cover for a two count. Tiger suplex on Matt. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Flying elbow from Jeff Hardy. Hardy hits a massive spinning kick to the jaw. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 fights out of a grapple. Matt hits a dropkick on Jeff Hardy. DDT from the top rope by Matt Hardy Version 1.0. Jeff Hardy slams Matt, who rolls onto his stomach. What is Matt Hardy Version 1.0 doing? Jeff Hardy picks him up and signals for a powerbomb. He raises Matt up...but then falls backward, getting crushed by his opponent in the process! Matt Hardy Version 1.0 is on top! 1...2...3! Looking at the replay, it appears that Matt had taken a chain out of his tights and wrapped it around his fist! Jeff Hardy must have been punched with that chain while in mid-powerbomb! What a cheap shot! I don't think the fight has finished. Matt Hardy Version 1.0 and Hardy have begun brawling again! They wind up brawling all the way down the aisle and out of view.

JR: Shocking, Matt cheating against his own brother.

King: What you mean. He won.

JR: Jeff will want revenge.

3)

Count Von Carstein vs Lewis Davies (For The WWE European Championship Title)

Lewis hits a chop that echoes through the building. Kick from Lewis Davies to the leg. Flying elbow from Lewis Davies. Hard back suplex on CVC. Lewis Davies gets taken down out of nowhere. Lewis walks into a spinning heel kick. Back heel kick from CVC on Lewis. Cover for a two count. Lewis counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Super frankensteiner on CVC. Hooks the leg for a two count. Back heel kick off the second rope, CVC goes down. Hooks the leg for a close fall. CVC drops out the back of a Lewis Davies bodyslam attempt. CVC hits a quick kick on Lewis. Lewis counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Flying shoulder tackle by Lewis sends CVC to the mat. Count Von Carstein gets knocked to the ground by Lewis. Count Von Carstein gets locked in the Cross Ankle Lock! Submission victory! Lewis Davies goes into the crowd, where he celebrates his victory

JR: Wow We have a new champ.

King: That finisher of Lewis' looks painful.

4)

Raven vs Boss Man (For The WWE Hardcore Championship Title)

Raven bodyslams Boss Man. Frying pan shot by Raven. Back elbow connects, Boss Man staggers backward. Flying shoulder tackle by Raven sends Boss Man to the mat. Boss Man avoids a Raven avalanche. Boss Man uses a chair to floor Raven. Boss Man hits a bulldog off the ropes. There's a two count on the pin. Raven counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. Raven hits a stump piledriver on Boss Man. Cover for a two count. Raven scores with a big spinebuster. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Raven walks into a trip. Raven receives some punishment. Raven powers out of a headlock. Big backdrop on Boss Man, executed well. Boss Man is in trouble. Raven Effect DDT! 1...2...3. Raven offers a handshake to Boss Man...and he accepts it!

JR: Bossman returns and does an ok job.

King: Yeah. Raven was too strong for him.

5)

La Resistance vs Swinger and Diamond

Spinning back kick from Swinger. Hard back suplex on Grenier, Hooks the leg for a two count. Swinger tags out to Simon Diamond. Swinger and Diamond whip Grenier into the corner. Swinger whips Simon Diamond in for a hard clothesline to follow-up. There's a two count on the pin. Running knee lift from Simon Diamond. Sylvan Grenier pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. Bodyslam by Grenier. Hooks the leg for a two count. Tag to Rene Dupree. Big piledriver on Diamond. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Rene Dupree with a spinning neckbreaker on Diamond. Diamond kicks Rene Dupree in the gut to reverse the momentum. Simon Diamond snap suplexes Dupree...with authority! Diamond tags out to Swinger. Swinger scores with a back heel kick on Dupree. Dupree tags out to Sylvan Grenier. Spin kick by Swinger to the face. Sylvan Grenier is all alone...Problem Solver! 1...2...3! Swinger and Diamond remain in the ring, celebrating their victory.

JR: Impressive debut for Swinger and Diamond.

King: Yes but next is impressive. An INFERNO Match. Never seen one before.

JR: Nor have I.

6)

Abyss vs Sabu

Headbutt on Abyss by Sabu. Sabu holds Abyss near the flames. Sabu slams Abyss down. Running clothesline from Sabu. Abyss blocks a punch. Abyss holds Sabu near the flames. Sabu walks into a spike slam. Abyss misses a clothesline. Sabu hits a stump piledriver on Abyss. Side suplex from Sabu. Abyss ducks a wild right hand. Abyss bodyslams Sabu. Sabu counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Sabu hits a dropkick on Abyss. Abyss gets knocked to the ground by Sabu, who is already climbing the turnbuckle. Through the air, Arabian Facebuster! 1...2...3. Sabu is still in the ring celebrating. Abyss pushes the referee away. Abyss spins Sabu around. Abyss hits the Sidewalk Slam!

JR: Unusual match.

King: Yes and hot.

7)

Paul London vs Juvi Guerrera

Legsweep out of Nowhere. Juvi crushes London with a big legdrop. Hooks the leg for a two count. London ducks a wild right hand. Paul London scores with a back heel kick on Juvi. Legsweep out of Nowhere. There's a two count on the pin. Springboard dropkick from Paul London. Nicely done. Pin : 1 - 2 – Just kicked out. Driven DDT by Paul London. The ring shook violently. Juvi counters a sleeper hold by turning it into a jaw breaker. Juvi crushes London with a big legdrop. There's a two count on the pin. London walks into a face crusher variation. Hooks the leg for a close fall. Spin kick by Juvi Guerrera to the face. Standing leg lariat by Juvi Guerrera on London. London counters a backdrop attempt with a kick to the face. London uses a basement dropkick to the knee. DDT from the top rope by Paul London. Juvi Guerrera gets knocked to the ground by London, who is already climbing the turnbuckle. Through the air, London Calling! 1...2...3. Paul London remains in the ring, celebrating the victory.

JR: Always have awesome matches from the cruiserweights and Paul London is one of the greats.

King: That kids got a future.

8)

John Cena vs Christian (For The WWE United States Title)

John Cena fires off some right and left hands. Christian ducks a wild right hand. Cena takes a back suplex. Christian whips Cena into the turnbuckles...and the referee gets sandwiched. Delayed brainbuster suplex, Christian held that one for ages. Hooks the leg, but the referee is still out. Christian misses a clothesline. Flying shoulder tackle by Cena sends Christian to the mat. Cena hits a stump piledriver on Christian. Hooks the leg for a two count. Death valley driver by John Cena, Christian got planted. Pinfall attempt gets a 2. Cena only gets knees on a splash. Brainbuster suplex by Christian, who apparently is in the mood to bust some brains. Pin, but Cena is out just before the three count. Christian gets taken down out of nowhere. Christian can barely stand. F-U! 1...2...3. Christian slides to the outside and grabs a chair, then climbs back into the ring. Cena turns around...and gets planted with a huge chair shot to the head! He is left down and out on the canvas.

JR: Now that was uncalled for.

King: He just lost the match. What did you expect?

JR: Honour.

9)

Triple H vs D-Von Dudley (For The WWE Intercontinental Title)

HHH hits a right hand. D-Von takes a headbutt from Triple H. Rude Awakening on D-Von Dudley by HHH. Rude Awakening on D-Von Dudley by HHH. Triple H misses a big legdrop after stalling too long. Bodyslam on HHH by D-Von. Bodyslam by D-Von. Cover for a two count. HHH reverses a D-Von Dudley hammerlock. Spear by Triple H. Hooks the leg for a two count. Triple H scores with a standing spinebuster. Pin, but D-Von is out just before the three count. D-Von Dudley avoids a Triple H avalanche. D-Von strikes away at Triple H. Triple H pulls a mule kick out of nowhere. HHH slams D-Von Dudley down. Triple H moves in for the kill. Pedigree! 1...2...3.

King: D-von should stick to Tag matches.

JR: The game was impressive.

10)

Los Guerreros vs MnM (For The World Tag Team Titles)

Kick from Eddie Guerrero to the leg. Eddie uses a basement dropkick to the knee. Tiger suplex on Mercury. Tag between Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro. Eddie takes a chop from Nitro. Eddie counters an arm wringer with an elbow to the side of the head. Eddie Guerrero strikes Nitro. Tag to Chavo Guerrero. Los Guerreros whip Nitro into the corner. Eddie Guerrero whips Chavo Guerrero in for a hard clothesline to follow-up. Chavo crushes Nitro with a running senton. Nitro walks into a face crusher variation. Tag to Eddie Guerrero. Eddie Guerrero gets a roll-up...and grabs a handful of tights as well! The referee doesn't see it: 1...2...3!

JR: The crowd love it when Eddie lies cheats and steals.

King: Its Latino Heat.

11)

Chris Jericho vs Undertaker (For The World Heavyweight Title)

Chris Jericho fires off some right and left hands. Stiff chop lights up Undertaker. Undertaker gets caught with a short powerbomb from Jericho. Second rope flying axe handle, Undertaker goes down. Undertaker ducks a clothesline attempt. Bodyslam on Jericho by Undertaker. Undertaker hits a stump piledriver on Chris Jericho. Hooks the leg for a two count. Chris Jericho powers out of a Undertaker headlock. Massive back suplex! Undertaker got snapped in half. There's a two count on the pin. Lifting DDT by Chris Jericho. Cover, but there's a last second kick-out. Undertaker ducks a clothesline attempt. Undertaker strikes Chris Jericho. Jericho ducks a wild right hand. Back elbow connects, Undertaker staggers backward. Undertaker falls through the ropes after a hard shot from Jericho. He seemed to hit his head on the apron on the way down. The referee reaches a ten count, and this one is over. Triple H has a chair. Jericho turns and takes a brutal shot to the head. Undertaker is next to take a hard shot. HHH has demolished everyone!

JR: Whats the game doing? He's not in the running for the World title.

The lights go off. The man from before is shown talking to several people who are all wearing hoods.

Man: We are the Third Dimension will take over WWE. No one stands in our way.

The rest cheer as the lights come on.

JR: Who are the Third Dimension?

King: I don't know JR but we'll find out soon.

JR: Yes we will. See you next week folks on Monday Night RAW.

A/N

James Tighe, Ross Jordan, Raj Ghost, Generalin Intikami, Ikaitia loa, Jack Xavier, Jordan Dodge, Adam Jones and Danielle Rees all signed.

3rd Dimension won't be around for a while but when they are they'll make an impact.


End file.
